


Family, Friends, I have an announcement

by Mmjohns



Series: KarLena stories by MMJOHNS [29]
Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Merlin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: The truth about Lena is revealed to Kara's family





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Bit of Magic in Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492773) by [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



> Didn't think this should necessarily go into the main story so here you go

"Hi Alex, Maggie" Kara says walking into Alex's apartment seeing Maggie and Alex on the couch

"Hi Kara" Maggie says a smirk on her face

'Maggie was smirking? Wait, why is Maggie smirking?' then Alex turns and looks to the door. She sees a sheepish Kara walking in with her arm wrapped around Lena. 'Dear God, what did Lena do to her sister?' Kara's neck and shoulders are littered with newly healing scratches and hickeys. Alex dearly wants to believe that Kara flew through a rosebush and lost a fight to a vacuum cleaner. Yeah, that's reasonable, Kara's a little clumsy, but Vacuum cleaners don’t have teeth and that’s definitely a bite above the vein in her neck

"Dear God, Lena`s a vampire" Alex whispers out

Kara freezes, Maggie freezes, Lena freezes. 

Maggie bursts out into peals of laughter as Kara blushes a brilliant scarlet and Lena looks decidedly smug. 

"Actually I'm a sorceress"

And she may be defiling Alex's sister but at least she's funny. Alex chuckles at that until Maggie goes quiet beside her "Babe, I don't think she's joking"

"Come on Maggie, there's no such thing as magic…"Alex freezes as the porcelain cat on her shelf begins moving. She turns to look at Lena with amazement in her eyes as she says "huh"

Kara on the other hand immediately walks over and begins cooing to the little cat before turning to Lena "can we keep him, please, please, Please Lena" she asks pouting

Lena smiles and nods as Kara lets out a little squeal of excitement at the tiny cat that now rests in her hands

"Alex… Babe… you ok" Maggie asks putting her hand on Alex's bicep 

"So much paperwork" Alex groans before falling backwards her head smacking back onto the sofa.

 

When Alex wakes up she is sure it was all just a dream, Maggie is sitting beside her on the sofa, Kara and Lena are sitting on the love seat and everything appears normal. Her sister isn't littered by vampire bites and Lena isn't commanding an army of her things around the apartment. She is just about to let out a sigh of relief when she sees her sister is stroking a tiny kitten in her hand and it appears to be purring. A cat in her apartment, the size of a mouse, a black cat in her apartment the size of a mouse. 'Fuck'

"Alex… babe… you ok there, you had us worried" Maggie asks cautiously 

Alex lifts a finger to point at Kara "you're telling Space-Dad" then she points at Lena "and you have paperwork to fill out"

 

 

J'onn wasn't impressed, not about Kara and Lena, no he was happy for them, but the fact there was a sorceress living on this planet, his planet, for the better part of 50 years and he had no clue, Well that was just embarrassing. 

On the plus side Lena and Kara seemed to be in love and he doubted she would ever do anything to hurt Kara in any way. On the downside he now had to file the 80 pages of paperwork Lena had filled out and persuade Pam in HR to create a new group on the registry for trans-dimensional magical beings, not to mention the damned cat.

This was going to take a while, luckily though Lena at least bought him a box of Oreos, now all he had to do was put them in the lead box before Kara saw them.

"Ooohh Oreos!"

'Too late'

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments are appreciated


End file.
